I ain't no Dark Angel
by Transgenic Sabrina
Summary: Chapter 5 is finally up. That's it, aha aha, I like aha aha. AHA!
1. Manticore shmanticore, I am Alec

Disclaimer: Me no own and you all know.  
  
A/N: This is purely experimental and I have no idea what I'm doing here but here goes. This is a pre pilot, don't worry though, my pilot is coming and it's gonna be better than my original scrappy idea.  
  
Dedication: Melissa and Milla, my inspirers, Scarlet and Zaz, my reality checkers, and last but not least - my readers.  
  
I ain't no angel  
  
Flashback  
  
We see a baby being rushed out of a big building by a young woman. She breaks into a run and gets into a blue car and drives away.  
  
A security guard approached her, "Ma'am, I need ID if you're going out of the manticore facility."  
  
She hands him her ID saying "Hannah Sukova,"  
  
The guard hands the ID back "Thank you, curfew's at 11. Have a nice day." She then drives way. We now see her at the front of a penthouse.  
  
"I'm sorry kid, forgive me. Live well, remember, your mom loved you." And sets the child on the door mat.  
  
End Flashback  
  
****************************** Present  
  
Yeah, that was 21 years ago, I'm surprised I remember. Not many 2 hour babies could remember shit that happened 21 long and boring years ago. I guess I should be grateful for knowing even that little, if I didn't. my whole life probably would have been suicide a long time ago, maybe then Egyptologists would have a mummy to work on. But that's not the case now is it?  
  
I'm Alec Brady Cale, I'm getting bored not to mention old. Why? I'm here in front of a computer searching as I do everyday, for my roots. I don't think I even want to know why I was smuggled out of manticore, surely it couldn't have been better than this but hey, a guy has the right to know. Specially when he has to carry the weight of post pulse Seattle on his shoulders. "Eyes Only" I say out loud, it sounds really stupid now that I think about it, you see the only people I can truly be grateful to are the Cales'. Well not all the Cales' but my adoptive parents, Martha and Logan Cale. They took me in that faithful smugglers night. They're great people, were great people that is. Dad witnessed a murder 4 years ago and the bloody crooks found out, they came back for him, and they gorged his eyes out. He didn't live long after that, he was in too much shock I guess. Mom never got back to her old self, and died shortly after. So much for family, but there's always Logan, he's my big brother, inspirer, friend and pain in the ass. He was always the emotional one, the loving brother, caretaker, teacher and lets not forget all the rules he put forward,  
  
Rule 1) No untidy rooms.  
  
Rule 2) If you're hungry, go make lunch, do not depend on others.  
  
Rule 3) No going out on Fridays, help mom clean the house,  
  
Rule 4) Sunday is family day; never plan anything from 5 to 8.  
  
Rule 5) No loud music.  
  
Rule 6) No sleepovers.  
  
Rule 7) No swearing  
  
Etc. the rules were endless. He was worse than mom and dad ever were. But I also have to thank him because he shaped me to be who I am.  
  
"Eyes Only" I say again without reason, I'm glad I live alone in the penthouse of Fogle Towers, otherwise people would seriously want to send me to a mental institute.  
  
Logan comes over sometimes, and we spend some quality time together talking about life and chicks, sometimes EO. But "sometimes" is only once a year, Logan loves me just like his own brother, no jealously which is an exceptional quality for a man who's step brother was always favored. Anyways.  
  
A couple of years back I found out a rather interesting turn of events. My makers i.e. Manticore lost another group of "kids." I found out what they do at Manticore shortly after my 10th "Birthday" when Logan got me a state of the art computer. He always knew I was different, so he basically helped me whenever I needed to be "more human." Actually he was the one who found out that the group of kids, namely "X5's" escaped. He has helped me ever since to locate these kids. How? Easy, Barcodes at the back of their necks, wacky if you ask me, but yeah.  
  
Another day goes by and solving crime is getting boring so I just get back to the Manticore files, trying to find out more of my "roots". I deserve a lifetime achievement award if I'm gonna crack open all these passwords, but hey, that leaves something to do for tomorrow. So I get up rubbing my sleepy eyes and go to bed.  
  
End - pre pilot  
  
A/N: It's not what I thought it would end up like, I was going to get Max in here but I gotta blaze so please bear the slow progress as it's my first story. 


	2. Life is an interesting thing, wouldn't y...

Disclaimer: Yes, It's official, I own Dark Angel, not.  
  
I ain't no Dark Angel  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**********************************  
  
Getting up in the morning is one of my favorite activities, it's right under a column labeled "I detest these things about life," but hey, ya gotta do it one time or another.  
  
I think my alarm clock broke again when I tossed it across the room. Poor thing, I bought it just last week; sometimes I forget my own strength but today it was completely the door's fault, it was in the way of my flying clock. I sigh and get out of bed, another wonderfully sunny day in Seattle, mother of all sunshine city's. not. It's cloudy as always and it looks like it's going to rain, nothing unusual in post pulse Seattle.  
  
I have a quick shower and grab a leather jacket as I go out for an early morning walk. It's not that I particularly love walking but that's been all in the recreational department for the last 10 years or so. Honestly speaking, life sucks right about now, how much enjoyment is extracted from a smoky city filled with vendors and a bunch of homeless people? And to think that someday I wanna get rid of all this shit. Looking at these people I see how everyday is a constant battle for them to support their families, it's really tough out here. I have all that they could possibly wish for, and they have something I could never have: a normal life, heck, I'm abnormal to begin with. And I say this because I can feel my hands slightly shaking. I quickly take both hands out of my pocket. yup, their back, now I gotta jet home before I end up in some hospital.  
  
***  
  
I run home at a record speed of 1.03 minutes and rush to the medicine cabinet and take out a bottle of medication to help "the shakies" as me and Logan used to call them. Funny how it seems just like yesterday that 17- year-old Logan was hiding 10-year-old Alec's shakies from Mom and Dad. I open the bottle and find it empty, "Oh ow" I say to the empty apartment. Typtophan is one of the rarest medicines found in Seattle and I'm out of them when I need them most. "Shit, shit, shit," I sing as I run over to the phone.  
  
Trying to dial a number with shaky hands is tough like no-one's business and after 3 unsuccessful attempts I finally get through to big bro Logan. I have no idea what to do in emergencies and since Logan seems to be so good in that department, I just let him have the limelight in times like this.  
  
After the third ring he finally greets in a very sleepy voice, "Alec, I don't care who's kitten is drowning, I like my sleep, go back to yours."  
  
"Hello to yo..ou too, meds finn..nished and I nee." I don't get to finish as the phone falls from my shaky hands and I lay on my Persian rug seizing.  
  
"Alec, ALEC!!!"  
  
I can hear Logan screaming very faintly in the background and all I see is the room spinning.  
  
"Get milk. ALEC!!! I'll be there in 20."  
  
Says a very panicked Logan,  
  
"You stupid idiot of a brother I told you a million times to keep yourself well stocked. I promise I will KILL you if something happens."  
  
And with that Loggie the hero takes off in search of Typrophan for not-so- mere-mortal Alec, the (I quote) 'stupid idiot of a brother.'  
  
"Hurry" is all I manage to get out to a dead silent apartment, except for the annoying dial tone of the phone and the rustling of fabric on the floor. All of a sudden the peace engulfs me in a deep slumber.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ha ha ha, I tried a cliffhanger, they always leave me hungry for more and I hope they do that to you too (Nasty author won't you say.)  
  
Anyway, I wanted Loggie to enter the story before Max, but she's coming soon, I PROMISE ya'll. Really soon if you all submit a review!!!  
  
Thanks for reading, have a great day! -Sab 


	3. Pretty Lady Problems

Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I said I owned Dark Angel? I didn't think so.  
  
Dedication: *****MORGAN*****, Mel, The little insomniac, and Data. Thanks people, really appreciate it. Oh and Morgan, yes, I tend to break my clock ever so often. Anybody know what happened to Melissa???  
  
I ain't no Dark Angel  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Logan was worried to no end, he had wrongly buttoned his shirt twice and hurt him very badly while pulling up his zip. He had called his family doctor, Sam Carr, who promised to send enough Tryptophan to last Alec a decade, the only problem was getting it there as soon as possible. Sector Police would be very alert now as it was an odd time for traffic regulation, come on, who would be driving out of the state at 3:30 in the morning? But that wasn't going to stop Logan from getting Tryptophan to his little brother: hell no!  
  
Now was not a good time to look at Logan, the usually very well dressed gentleman looked like he had a meeting with death. His hair stuck up like it had been electrocuted, three of his shirt buttons were missing, he was driving wearing bed shoes and *ahem* his fly was down.  
  
Logan had never broken so many speed limits in his life, a drive that would normally take 2 hours had taken Logan 35 minutes and counting, it would have been less had he not have to stop and bribe the speed cops and sector police. Money did wonders at times, and Logan was glad that he has grabbed his wallet in his haste. He could see Fogle Towers in the distant and that just made him want to go faster, but early traffic was now making that impossible.  
  
"Come on, come on," he yelled angrily, life could be so perfect at times, Logan quickly noted this one to this many, "finest moments" as the traffic slowly moved towards their destinations.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
(At the penthouse)  
  
We see a young woman dressed in all black, walk quietly towards the living room, after checking that all the bedrooms are empty and starts grabbing all valuables nearby. Her eye catches a cat-statue at the far end of the study room, she makes her way to it and quickly puts it in her bag. Redding to leave she notices a figure seizing on the floor.  
  
Rolling her eyes she mutters, "In all that is good and true, tell me that I did not just rob my brother." She puts her bag down and walks towards him, seeing him unconscious, she runs her finger through his barcode, "Nope, don't know you, just wanted to rob you but seeing that you're gonna die I don't help, I'll be the good Samaritan."  
  
She grabs a container of milk from the fridge and holds it to his mouth. "I hate to do this but you ain't co-operatin' rich boy," she closes her eyes before opening them again and shouting, "Open your mouth SOLDIER!" To which rich boy Alec abides, "That's better now." Alec's eyes open slightly before closing again.  
  
"Don't mind me pretty boy, I'm just savin' your sorry ass 'coz you're one of mine; don't make it an everyday habit or I'll have to start chargin'." After being satisfied with the amount of milk he drank, she set's the container down.  
  
"I'd bruise your ego and carry you to your room but. guess you were expecting company," she says and turns to leave. In her heist forgetting her bag.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Logan unlocked his door with sweaty hands and rushed inside, not noticing the black figure leaving.  
  
"You gave me a heart attack, you know that Alec?" he shouted at his brother while pushing pills down his throat. "I want to kill you, you stupid idiot, what were you thinking?" he continued unaware of the nightly guest watching interestedly from the window rim. He bent over and easily carried Alec to his room and laid him down on the bed. "If you EVER do that again, I'll. beat you up myself, and don't think that you're stronger than me 'coz you're not!"  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Alec's seizures had subsided and he was in a peaceful slumber. Logan himself was sleepy and was about to go to the guest room when he heard Alec whisper something in his sleep. Logan walked up to his brother,  
  
"Say that again Alec."  
  
"Thanks for the milk, you're really beautiful," he whispered very softly. Logan's face crunched up in question.  
  
"Ah. thanks, what milk?"  
  
"Can we go out some time?" Logan felt Alec's forehead for any signs of a fever.  
  
"It's me Logan, you cow."  
  
"Thanks for savin' my sorry ass 'coz I'm one of yours."  
  
"If you don't go to sleep in the next 2 minutes, I'm going to put you under."  
  
"Only if you kiss me goodbye." Alec said smiling in his sleep. At this Logan walked away muttering, 'he used to talk about military school during seizures, now it's milk, kisses and girls. I knew I should have put him under.'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N: I know it's short, sorry about that but I gotta go to a stupid party now. I wanted to make this chapter as funny as possible, but it didn't turn out too funny, sorry for that too.  
  
You guys should tell me what you wanna see happen next. I have an idea but I don't know if it's that good. Thanks to every one that reviewed. Please continue, I keep thinking about them all day and they keep me writing.  
  
I wrote a chapter of my second story called Costa Rica's Callin' Ya. Please read it if you can. Bye now.  
  
Sabrina 


	4. Brother to brother

I ain't no Dark Angel  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dedication: To all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you all a whole lot! 'Me love you long time' - Max, Art Attack.  
  
Disclaimer: I think you know the drill, I do not possess DA, I never did, I don't think I ever will *sigh*. Oh well!  
  
After a looooong time I am back to this story! This chapter is a basic starter to where I'm taking this story and is there just to get my enzymes working again. After that though, I'll be back with more crazy ideas. Enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
Alec woke up the next morning feeling a little bit shaky, 'what the hell happened last night?' he wondered, he certainly couldn't remember much. After about 10 minutes of twisting and turning in bed and being unable to fall asleep, Alec slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom with a massive headache. On the way there he bumped into . . .  
  
"Logan!!!" Alec shouted taking 3 steps back, but gave him a winning smile and engulfed him in a big bear hug.  
  
"Alec, I want to slap you," Logan muttered sleepily, but didn't have the strength to pull away. Alec however did, with an extremely confused look on his face,  
  
"Why so big bro?" He asked smiling more than usual and looked eagerly at Logan for an answer.  
  
"You don't remember?" Logan asked in the same sleepy tone.  
  
"Nope, what happened?" Alec went on oblivious to Logan's condition.  
  
"You, were dreaming about some stupid chick and you kept yelling and shouting for her to come back to you and what, what," Logan said taking a breath before continuing, "and you kept taking about her beauty, you then went on to describe her clothing and further more, you kept me up ALL NIGHT!" Logan finished with a flushed face.  
  
Alec however looked as if his memory had been erased and replaced with that of a cow, "Uh, not that I'm complaining Loggie boy but what were you doing here?" Alec asked.  
  
"I promise Alec, if I wasn't as nice as I am I'd probably strangle you by now, YOU HAD A BLOODY SEIZURE!" Logan screamed; it was so loud Alec was sure that half of Seattle had heard!  
  
"Oh," was all that Alec was capable of saying. "Sorry bro, didn't know," he said smirking.  
  
"Goofball," Logan muttered as he and Alec bumped fists and started going their different ways, Alec to the bathroom and Logan to the toilet, the night's events forgotten.  
  
*****  
  
After breakfast Logan had gone for a walk but Alec opted to stay at home and think about the previous night's events. That was the problem with seizures; he could hardly ever remember anything the morning after.  
  
Alec sat down on the sofa and was lost in thought, but a bag on the floor caught his attention. The contents of the bag were valuables that were taken from all around his house. Alec didn't know what to think of it all; stolen valuables, seizures, and the face of a girl that he couldn't put a name to. 'Who are you?' Alec wondered and continued to stare into space trying to gather the lost pieces of last night's events.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Like I said, that was a short starter, juicy twists and tangles coming up soon if you all tell me the pairing you would like on this story and any other suggestions you all may have. Hope you liked it. Please leave me a line to tell me anything I should know.  
  
Thanks  
  
Sabrina 


	5. Memories of the past

I ain't no Dark Angel  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1 (If you aren't convinced that I don't own Dark Angel.)  
  
Dedication: To whom else but my favorite reviewers, thank you all!!!  
  
Melissa - okay girl, it's a deal!  
  
I would go back and mention the names of everyone that reviewed and how much I enjoyed the reviews but my connection is slow today, sorry!!! Hope you like this chapter! You people should check out my other stories if you get the time. Deal?  
  
Oh, there isn't much to visualize in this chapter but some of it can be rather funny if you think about it. If you don't understand what I mean then get to the middle of the story and you will see what I mean.  
  
*****  
  
The day had passed by eventlessly and Logan had agreed to take Alec out to dinner after a lot of whining by the little boy in question. Honestly, sometimes Logan thought that Alec was never going to grow up and would always remain the little boy who always sucked up to his elders whenever he was in need of anything. But the truth was, Logan wouldn't have enjoyed his life as much as he had if it hadn't been for Alec, Logan remembered a specific parents evening, what a disaster that day was! And it was all due to the rascal in the toilet singing his heart out.  
  
'Does Alec have diarrhea?' Logan wondered. It was a good question since Alec had been in the toilet for the last 17 minutes and he kept singing the same lines of a song like a broken record.  
  
Sighing, Logan sat down on the couch and his thoughts were back to that faithful evening when he was in 6th grade. Logan was 10 years old and little Alec was 5 years old. Logan's parents had reluctantly agreed to take Alec with because the result otherwise would have been to leave Fogle Towers. Why you ask? The answer is that Alec would have cried his little heart out and so the entire neighborhood would come running to his rescue. Mr. And Mrs. Marino were Alec's favorite, once he told them that he cries so much because he is always abused!  
  
The boy might have been little but he certainly knew how to stir up the neighborhood. He even asked the Marino's to call social service people saying that he couldn't bear it anymore. The Marino's being the idiots that they were actually did call the Social Security Personnel's department, and how the Cale's managed to make them go away is a mystery to Logan to this day.  
  
Anyways, the 6th grade parents evening was going fine, Mr. And Mrs. Cale were elegantly dressed up for the occasion and very ready to discuss any of Logan's weak points with his teacher. The Cales were called to go into the classroom, which they did and had a seat, ready to start the discussion with Mr. Antony, Logan's class teacher.  
  
(A/N: Start visualizing here okay?)  
  
Logan and Alec weren't allowed to go into the room and so they waited patiently outside in the parking lot. Well, Logan waited patiently, Alec just jumped around the place complaining about how rude the teacher was and how unfair it was that he wasn't allowed to have any of the snacks arranged for the parents. Logan just grunted to whatever Alec said, he let it enter his left ear and had it exit thought his right. Sometimes Logan wished that he didn't have a little brother; they could be sooooooo noisy at times, and by "at times", Logan meant "all the time."  
  
Alec was still going on about how ugly the teacher was and how disgusting the food was going to taste and how sick the eaters would be, then he suddenly changed the story to talk about how fun it would be add grass and sticks to the soup and add sand to the drinks. Then suddenly . . . there was silence!  
  
Yes! For once in Logan's life, he thanked God for the beauty of silence and just closed his eyes to savor the moment. His moment of peace was rudely interrupted by funny scratching noises coming from behind him. Logan reluctantly opened his eyes to find Alec adding sand to his jean pockets.  
  
"Alec, what are you doing?" Logan asked looking at his little brother who was excitedly adding more sand to his pockets.  
  
"Collecting sand, silly!" he replied not bothering to look at his brother who just stood there looking on.  
  
"I can see that, but why?" Logan asked.  
  
"You are so silly! You never listen to me, I'm going to add this to the drink in the staff room," he said laughing, "it's going to taste great!" he said, finally looking up at Logan.  
  
"Want to help me?" Alec asked, giving Logan huge sad eyes that begged out for his help.  
  
"No." Logan said crossing his arms and looking strictly at Alec.  
  
"Please Logan?" Alec said holding Logan's hand and tugging on his shirt sleeve.  
  
"I said 'no', Alec," Logan said standing his ground. Alec knew it would be pointless to ask his brother nicely, the answer would once again be a big fat 'no'. So he tried the only other method he knew to get Logan to agree : BLACKMAIL!!!  
  
"Fine," Alec said, "I'll just tell Dad that you spilt coke on his favorite shirt while trying it on, and then I'll Mom that you ate all the custard pie she made for uncle Bling's birthday, and then I'll tell . . ."  
  
"Okay, FINE!" Logan said exasperatedly, "I'll help you," he added with slumped shoulders.  
  
*****  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Sorry to cut the story there but I gotta run an errand for my mommy before I get the 3rd degree. Please tell me how the story is so far, the parent's evening story will continue if you people like it.  
  
Oh, and Max is coming up soon. He, he, there are sooooooo many twists coming up, come on, you know you want to review!!!  
  
Bye  
  
Sab 


	6. Memories of the past, Part 2

I ain't no Dark Angel  
  
Chapter 6, Memories of the past (continuation)  
  
Dedication: To all you wonderful reviewing personnels that just boost my moral so that I feel like writing more and more and more. Anyways, this chapter goes to Dragonfaerie and Niki. Thanks a load peeps!!!  
  
Somebody left me a review telling me that Alec is as boring as Logan is on the show, I don't mind being told things like that, but you have to tell me why exactly you hate my characterization. I'll try and improve if I know where I went wrong. I actually wrote Alec as he is because he grew up in the posh Cale family, do you think he knows how bad the outside world is?  
  
One more thing, someone asked me why Alec has seizures concerning military school? Thank you so much for pointing that out, I completely forgot to put it on paper, but surprisingly it was in my head while I wrote that chapter! I figured all of Manticore's prototypes would have something to keep them coming back to Manticore for more; hence they etched military lessons into their DNA replication code. I hope that made sense, i.e. they were MADE to think of military school, involuntarily during seizing periods.  
  
Dragonfaerie: This update is totally in your honor; you like this story of mine the best? Wow! I didn't think anybody would like it since it is my first fanfic ever! Thank you girl! Keep reviewing, my smile gets bigger everyday.  
  
***  
  
Do you all need a recap??? Okay, in short notes then  
  
Logan has a flashback to his childhood days because Alec is in the toilet. Alec (5 Years old) and Logan (10 Years old) are waiting out in the parking for Logan's parents to return from a meeting with Logan's teacher. Alec gets angry with Logan's teacher and blackmails Logan to put sand and other ewwwey stuff into the drinks and snacks arranged for the parents.  
  
On with the story now . . .  
  
*****  
  
"Remind me, Alec," Logan stared, running up to catch up with his naughty little brother. "Why did I agree to do this little gig with you?" he asked the ever smiling little sinister of a brother of his.  
  
"Silly Logan," Alec said angrily at his older brother, "I go put this into the drinks and you have to take away all the teachers near the room, okay Loogie?" he asked grinning again.  
  
"Alec, this is the last time I'm telling you, don't call me Loogie!!!" Logan answered exasperatedly.  
  
"Okay Loogie, whatever you say!" giggled Alec, with his two front teeth missing.  
  
"Brothers!" Logan sighed as he made his way towards the staff room, "Why me?" Logan asked whoever it was that stayed upstairs so hear out all complaints.  
  
"Hi Logan, and no, I don't know why you . . . ?" Greeted and asked Mr. Wyner, the librarian who liked Logan very much.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Wyner," Logan said fixing his glasses, "I was just uh . . . wondering why . . . uhh . . . oh never mind!" Logan said seeing that Alec was now out of view and probably inside the staff room doing God knows what.  
  
"Are you okay Logan?" Asked a concerned Mr. Wyner.  
  
"I'm fine sir, I'm just . . . uh, I'm really thirsty." Logan said smiling, hoping the lame excuse would work to excuse himself from Mr. Wyner and drink the water.  
  
"Oh, you can come with me to the staff room, and I'll get you some ice cold water from the intercooler!" Replied Mr. Wyner.  
  
"NO! No sir, uh that won't be necessary." Logan said, trying to come up with better excuses as to get away from Wyner and kill Alec right about now.  
  
"Why not? Don't be afraid, none of the teachers mind a very good student who happens to be very thirsty in the staff room; in fact, your parents are there having a cup of tea, I saw them just a minute ago!" Said a very enthusiastic Mr. Wyner.  
  
"Actually sir, I can't go in there because uh . . . I have tonsils! No cold water for me, not today!" Logan said eagerly.  
  
"Nonsense, I know you don't have tonsils," Replied Mr. Wyner, "I'm telling you Logan, no teacher is saying anything bad about you to your parents!" he added jokingly and dragging Logan in.  
  
"LOOGIE!!!" screamed a very loud 5-year-old, namely brother Alec.  
  
"What?" asked a very tired Logan.  
  
"I did it!" replied a broadly smiling Alec who waved hello to Mr. Wyner, who watched with interest.  
  
"What did you do little boy?" Mr. Wyner asked bending down to Alec's level.  
  
"I can't tell you mister," replied Alec.  
  
Smiling Mr. Wyner continued, "And why not?" he asked with a hurt tone.  
  
"Because . . . because Loogie said I can't tell anybody who isn't my brother. He always beats me up whenever I say anything bad, so I CAN'T TELL!" Alec replied, doing the hand signal that translated to 'my lips are sealed.'  
  
After a good laugh from most of the teachers seeing such a cute and smart little boy Mr. Wyner brought both Logan and Alec a drink, however it just happened to be the drink that Alec poured a lot of goo-goo into while Logan was busy with Mr. Wyner. (A/N: Just skip the logic and pretend the other teachers weren't looking! It's easier that way, trust me.)  
  
"I don't want any!" replied both brothers simultaneously with hands in the air for effect.  
  
"Logan, Alec!" Said Mr. Logan Cale harshly, "The gentleman is offering you something, accept it gratefully and drink it!" he said, almost commandingly.  
  
Shaking with fear, both boys accepted the drink, drank it, thanked everyone and went home. The events that followed were simply 'days of staying in the toilet.' Both boys were diagnosed with Intestinal Protozoan Multiplication Syndrome that was caused by bacteria in the sand, that clever little Alec put into the drink. The same condition occurred in every household of children attending Seattle's MLK Primary School. Coincidence? The question remained unanswered.  
  
*****  
  
Logan was rudely awakened from his dream/flashback combination by Alec, who by now had come out of the bathroom and was singing 'Oops I did it again,' a pre-pulse classic on the top of his lungs.  
  
"ALEC!" Logan joined in the scream, "You scared the goblins out of me you . . . you COW!" he said not finding a better adjective.  
  
"Ah, sowwy bro, got carried away singing in the toilet!" he replied with a goofy grin on his fact. "Were you asleep?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, I was, I had a weird dream, remember that parents evening you ruined?" Logan asked.  
  
"Hey, hey, you helped, I was only five, and you were ten!" Alec said sticking his tongue out at Logan.  
  
"Well, I was remembering all that and I guess I fell asleep because the immediate thoughts afterwards was that I got expelled from that school, which WASN'T the case." Logan said, and then blabbed on to tell Alec about how naughty he was when he was small.  
  
Alec just let it enter his left ear and made it exit through his right. Logan blabbed on and on until Alec remembered something.  
  
"Logan, bro, I hear you, but we HAD reservations at the Grand Palm hotel more than an hour ago!" Alec said looking at his brand new clock that he had purchased the day before because he broke his other one.  
  
Both brothers looked at each other before mouthing the same thing;  
  
'YOUR FAULT!' before rushing into the two master bedrooms to get changed.  
  
*****  
  
(13 minutes later)  
  
Dressed up in elegant black pants with off-white shirts, Logan and Alec made their way to the car to have a very late dinner.  
  
"I told you to get ready before I went into the bathroom!" Alec said defending himself against Logan's on-going rant about Alec's mal punctuality.  
  
"And do what Alec, sit and wait while you finish whatever Britney song you were singing sitting on your can, and then wait for you to start another one?" Logan asked rhetorically and gave his brother a nasty glare.  
  
"You could have told me to hurry up you know!" Alec answered sheepishly. Sighing, Logan parked the car in a quite spot and got out of the car slamming the door behind him.  
  
"And they call HIM polite!" Alec muttered to himself as he got out of the car.  
  
"Hey Loogie, where are your manners? You are supposed to actually HELP the beautifully gorgeous woman sitting in the front seat and not just SLAM the door!" Alec said running to catch up with his sprinting brother.  
  
"Yes well, you are no gorgeous woman now are you Alec?" Logan said crossing the pedestrian crossing and entered the hotel, "Unless of course you have been hiding some deep, dark secrets from us Alec!" Logan replied smiling at his frowning brother.  
  
"People nowadays are just sooooooo quick to make judgments!" Alec said in a huff and walked away like a very rich man, hand high in the air and all; the only missing ingredient was a Cuban cigar.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Alec said walking towards the reception of the restaurant section (A/N: I don't know what you call the food counter at an expensive hotel, sowwy!!!!"  
  
"How may I help you sir?" the waiter asked in a thick British accent.  
  
"I'm looking for our reservations, please." Alec answered politely, showing off a dozen perfectly white teeth.  
  
"Under what name is it sir?"  
  
"Cale."  
  
"Ah, right this way sir . . .s." he said taking the lead. Alec pulled his tongue out at a waitingly impatient Logan who disapproved of the actions Alec was taking i.e. the tongue pulling in public.  
  
******  
  
After having given the two gentlemen their menus the waiter named 'Wallogof' promptly disappeared, leaving the siblings to decide on their meals.  
  
After about 10 minutes of fighting and arguing on the menu, the two called over a waitress to place their orders. She walked over to the two and blinded them in a brilliant smile. Her nametag read, 'Maxine,' and for some reason, she seemed extremely familiar to Alec.  
  
"HEY! I KNOW YOU!!!" Alec screamed out loud and jumped out of his chair, not only causing the chair and menu to fall down but also causing all the heads nearby to turn and stare.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: He, he, evil! That is sooo me! Howdaya like it??? My oh my, it's five pages long, say thank you! Kiding, all ya gotta do to make me happy is leave me a review!!!  
  
Thank!!!!! Remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Luv Rina! 


End file.
